Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Brisingr
by teenwriter827
Summary: Arya loves Eragon, Eragon love Arya. He doesn't know. Alternate series. Sequel to Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Eldest. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Synopis of Alternate Inheritance Cycle-Eldest: Arya is struggling to come to terms with her feelings for Eragon, made even worse by her promise to Oromis not to become involved with Eragon unless it would be more dangerous to their mission or his training is complete, and the war is over. She believes that with the appearance of Murtagh, it is time to tell him. Howver when he doesn't come back from Helgrind, she must find him herself. That is where we will begin this book.

Disclaimer:Most of the book is an exact copy of Paolini's version with my twist. What's his is his, mine is mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

Escape and Evasion- Arya took off after Eragon. _Do not die my friend!_

A good sixty people filled the room, crowding it to an uncomfortable level. The roar of conversation would have been startling enough to Eragon after his time on the road, but with his sensitive hearing, he felt as if he stood in the middle of a pounding waterfall. It was hard for him to concentrate upon any one voice. As soon as he caught hold of a word or a phrase, it was swept away by another utterance.. Off in one corner, a trio of minstrels was singing and playing a comic version of "Sweet Aethrid o Dauth", which did nothing to improve the clamor.

Wincing at the barrage of noise, Eragon wormed his way through the crowd until he reached the bar. He wanted to talk with the serving woman, but she was so busy, five minutes passed before she looked at him and asked, "Your pleasure?" Strands of hair hung over her sweaty face.

"Have you a room to let, or a corner where I could spend the night?"

"I wouldn't know. The mistress of the house is the one you should speak to about that. She'll be down directly." said the serving woman, and flicked her hand at a rank of gloomy stairs.

While he waited, Eragon rested against the bar, and studied the people in the room. They were a motley assortment. About half he guessed were villagers from Eastcroft, come to enjoy a night of drinking. Of the rest, the majority were men and women-families oftentimes-who were migrating to safer parts. It was easy for him to identify them by their frayed shirts and dirty pants and by how they huddled in their chairs and peered at anyone who came near. However, they studiously avoided looking at the last and smallest group of patrons in the wayfarers' house: Glabatorix's soldiers. The men in red tunics were louder than anyone else. They laughed and shouted and banged on tabletops with their armored fists while they quaffed beer and groped any maid foolish enough to walk by them.

The crowd shifted and granted Eragon a view of a table pushed against one wall. At it sat a lone woman, here face hidden by the drawn hood of her dark traveling cloak. Four men surrounding her, big, beefy farmers with leathery necks and cheeks flushed with the fever of alcohol. Two of them were leaning against the wall on either side of the woman, looming over her, while one sat grinning in a chair turned around backward and the fourth stood with his left foot on the edge of the table and was bend forward over his knee. Although Eragon could not hear or see what the woman said, it was obvious her response angered the farmers,l for they scowled and swelled their chest, puffing themselves up like roosters. One of them shook a finger at her.

The man to the left of the woman suddenly reached down and hooked a finger underneath the edge of her hood, as if to toss it back. So quickly that Eragon barely saw, the woman lifted her right hand and grasped the man's wrist, but then released it and returned to her previous position. Eragon doubted that anyone else in the common room, including the man she touched, had noticed her actions.

The hood collapsed around her neck, and Eragon stiffened, astounded. The woman was human, but she resembled Arya. The only difference between them were her eyes-which were round and level, not slanted like a cat's-and her ears, which lacked the pointed tips of an elf. She was just as beautiful as the Arya Eragon knew, but in a less exotic, more familiar way.

Without hesitation, Eragon probed toward the woman with his mind. He had to know who she really was.

As soon as he touched her consciousness, a mental blow struck back at Eragon, destroying his concentration, and then in the confines of his skull, he heard a deafening voice exclaim, _Eragon!_

**Arya POV**

As Eragon made his way towards her, Arya felt quite foolish. While on the outside, her face was a mask, but on the inside, she was screaming with joy. She'd found him and he was alright. She payed little attention to what Eragon told the farmers that were surrounding her as she thought about what she would say to him. She finally decided to say nothing yet. Eragon slipped into the seat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." _For I did not think I could bear to loose you as well as Faolin. _After inquiring if he had a room, they rose together, and made their way towards her room. Once in her room, Eragon removed the cloth tied around his head, and Arya removed her cloak.

Eager to start conversation she said, "Saphira said you stayed behind to kill the last Ra'zac and explore the rest of Helgrind. Is this the truth?"

"It's part of the truth."

"And what is the whole truth?"

"Promise me that you won't share what I'm about to tell you with anyone unless I give you permission."

"I promise." she said in the ancient language.

***Because Sloan is not important in the series anymore in this. I will now skip to just after their conversation.*******

"You didn't have to come looking for me, you know. I was fine."

"Of course I did." _Why did I?_

"How did you find me?"

"I guessed which route you would take from Helgrind. Luckily for me, my guess placed me forty miles west of here, and that was close enough for me to locate you by listening to the whispers of the land."

"I do not understand."

"A rider does not walk unnoticed in this world, Eragon. Those who have the ears to hear and eyes to see can interpret the signs easily enough. The birds sing of your coming, the beast of the earth heed your scent, and the very trees and grass remember your touch. The bond between a Rider and dragon is so powerful that those who are sensitive to the forces of nature can feel it."

"You'll have teach me that trick sometime."

"It is no trick, merely the art of paying attention to what is already around you."

"Why did you come to Eastcroft though? It would have been safer to meet me outside of the village."

"Circumstances forced me here, as I assume they did you. You did not come here willingly, no?"

"No. Have you finally abandoned your shirt and trousers?"

"Only for the duration of this trip. I've lived among the Varden for more years than I care to recall, yet I still forget how humans insist upon separating their women from their men. I never could bring myself to adopt your customs, even if I did not conduct myself entirely as an elf. Who was to say yea or nay to me? My mother? She was on the other side of Alagaesia."

Later that night, Arya thought about Eragon. When they had made the sleeping arrangements, she had been tempted to tell him that they could share the bed, but she promised herself to wait until they were out of Eastcroft. She believed that it would be more harmful to remain separate at this point. _Besides, Eragon's training is over._ Arya mused. With a sigh, she surrendered to her waking dreams, which were filled with the man who was sleeping on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2:Together At Last (The Truth)

Shadows of the Past:

Eragon POV:

That night, Eragon sat staring at their meager fire, chewing on a dandelion leaf. Their dinner had consisted of an assortment of roots, seeds, greens that Arya had gathered from the surrounding countryside. Eaten uncooked and unseasoned, they were hardly appetizing, but he had refrained from augmenting the meal with a bird or rabbit, of which there was an abundance in the immediate vicinity, for he did not wish for Arya to regard him with disapproval. Moreover, after their fight with the soldiers, the thought of taking another life, even an animal's sickened him. It was late, and they would have to get an early start the next morning, but he made no move to retire, nor did Arya. She was situated at right angles to him, her legs pulled up, with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. The skirt of her dress spread outward, like the wind-battered petals of a flower.

*Skip*

Somewhere in the darkness surrounding them, a wolf howled. From various locations across the plains, a score of other wolves answered, raising their voices in a discordant melody. The eerie singing made Eragon's scalp tingle and goosebumps break out on his arms. Then, for a brief moment, the hols coalesced into a single tone that was similar to the battle-cry of a charging Kull.

Eragon shifted, uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Arya. "Is it the wolves? They shall not bother us, you know. They are teaching their pups how to hunt, and they won't allow their younglings near creatures who smell as strangely as we do."

"It is not the wolves out there, but the wolves in here." Eragon said tapping the middle of his forehead.

Arya nodded, "It is always thus. The monsters of the mind are far worse than the ones that actually exist. Fear, doubt and hate have hamstrung more people than beasts ever have."

"And love."

"And love. Also greed and jealousy and even other obsessive urge the sentient races are susceptible to."

"Does it bother you when you kill?"

"Neither I nor the rest of my people eat the flesh of animals because we cannot bear to hurt another creature to satisfy our hunger, and you hav the effrontery to ask if killing disturbs us? Do you really understand so little of us that you believe we are coldhearted murders?"

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant."

"Then say what you mean, and do not give insult unless it is your intention."

"Ii asked this of Roran before we attacked Helgrind, or a question very like it. What I want to know is, how do you feel when you kill? How are you supposed to feel? Do you see the warriors you have vanquished staring back at you as real as you are before me?"

**Arya POV**

_I needs must distract him. He will go mad if he continues to dwell upon this. I have not a choice but to tell him of my feelings._ "Eragon, you mustn't worry about this. If you dwell upon this, it will destroy you. When these thoughts enter your mind, think of this instead." she leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his lips. Not a peck, but a deep full kiss that conveyed everything she felt for him. She felt him stiffen in shock and pull away and say, "Arya, what was that?"

"Eragon, I love you. When I told you that I felt nothing more than friendship for you, I lied."

"But how?"

"In my mind, I meant the Rider Eragon, not Eragon who you are."

He smiled and kissed her again. Hesitantly he reached with his mind for hers. Once he had been granted access, he said, _We need to get rest._

_I agree my love._ So she snuggled up closer to him, and went to sleep, with his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the Varden as mates

It was mid-afternoon when the Varden came into sight. Eragon and Arya stopped on the crest of a low hill and studied the sprawling city of gray tents that lay before them, teeming as it was with thousands of men, horses, and smoking campfire. To the west of the tents, there wound the tree-lined Jiet River. Half a mile to the east was a second, smaller camp-like and island floating close off the shore of its mother continent-where the Urgals led by Nar Garzhvog resided. Ranging for several miles around the perimeter of the Varden were numerous groups of horseman. Some where riding patrol, others were banner-carrying messengers, and other were raiding parties either setting out on or returning from a mission. Two of the patrols spotted Eragon and Arya and, after sounding signal horns, galloped toward them with all possible speed.

A broad smile stretched upon Eragon's face as he took his mate's hand, and combining their minds, he conveyed all the love and affection he felt for her. She responded by touching the mark that showed that they were mates. It was uncommon, but not unheard of that a pair of mates would become bonded by magic for eternity. When two elves became mates, if they loved each other deeply, they would sometimes mark themselves as mates for eternity. That is what Eragon and Arya had done. Not only had they bonded themselves as mates physically, but they now had a bond much like that of a dragon riders. It was a development that both pleased, and worried them. Pleased them because they could now be intimate on a previously impossible level, worried because they did not know what would happen as a result of the bond. However in light of being with other's and not wanting queen Islanzadi to find out from another, they, with reluctance, had agreed that until they knew what Arya's mother thought of their relationship they would have to keep it between them and Saphira. Opening his mind Eragon called out _SAPHIRA!_ This caused Arya to wince at the strength of the call, but to laugh as Eragon felt Saphira's presence enter his mind, making him feel whole. She could tell that they were having a private conversation, and she assumed that Eragon was telling her about what had transpired while he was in the empire. She then found herself looking directly into one large sapphire eye. _Arya Svit~kona, I'm glad to see that you have finally found happiness. As well as having come to your senses. It has been obvious to all of us, especially your mother, that you were in love with Eragon._

_She knows?_

_Aye, she knows. She also expects that you will not allow your relationship to interfere with your duties as the Elvin ambassador._

_I know. Duty before pleasure. Eragon do you know what this means?_

_Indeed. It looks like you're mothers spell casters are here._

_Aye. Blodhgarm! He is the most powerful Elvin spell caster that does not belong to a member of the royal family. I'm glad he is here to protect you, for I know not what I would do if you were harmed._

_Indeed. We shall have to tell you're mother very soon. For we cannot be truly together without her finding out, and it would be bad if your mother found out about us through someone else._

_True. We shall deal my mother as soon as you see to Nasuada. I will go make the preparations, as soon as Nasuada gives us leave to do so.  
_

_That is fine._ The elf apparently named Blodhgarm approached Eragon, and introduced himself. After receiving permission to assume his duties, Eragon went to Nasuada's tent. For what seemed like eternity, Eragon participated in the disguised torture that was called Diplomacy. Barely managing to keep her amusement to herself at the way his thoughts were going, Arya touched Eragon's thoughts. _Before you go to this dinner of your and Nasuada's, come to my tent, we must tell my mother of our relationship._

"I'm here." With a laugh at the shocked expression on her face when she whirled around to find Eragon standing at the entrance to her tent. After a brief kiss, Eragon cast the spell that would allow him to see Islanzadi. After exchanging the Elvin greetings with both her daughter and the rider, she looked at them with knowing eyes. "You know?"

A rare laugh escaped the Queens lips as she nodded. "I know."

"But how?" Eragon and Arya said at exactly the same time.

"During your time here Eragon, I saw Arya when she was alone, and I saw her when she was with you. Alone with you, both of you were less... as the humans say, uninhabited in your behavior. It was apparent to all who truly knew you Arya that you had feelings for Eragon. And Eragon was quite obviously infatuated with you. After a discreet visit from your masters, it was obvious how much. Though at the time, you thought it was love, and maybe It was, but it was more for lust was it not?"

"Indeed. But no longer. I have outgrown the child who foolishly created a fairth, and foolishly attempted again to present his case to her at the Blood-Oath Celebration. I love her as much as I love Saphira. I could not live without either one." as he spoke, he failed to notice Oromis enter the queen's chambers, nor the look of approval on Arya's face, for as he had been speaking, he could tell no lies, as the conversed in the Language of the Elves.

"Well said Eragon-finaril." Oromis said.

"Master. How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you. But I believe that this should not have been possible, Arya?"

"Arya? What should not be possible?"

"Our mating. During our stay in Ellesmera, I often visited with Oromis. After the fairth that has been mentioned, I told Oromis of my feelings for you. He had me swear in the ancient language to not tell you, nor give you any indication of my feelings unless it would be of more harm than good to the cause of the Varden. After the appearance of Murtagh, and your adventure in Helgrind, and the subsequent event of the soldiers that we met, I believed that condition to have been met, therefore allowing me to express my feelings for you."

"Soldiers?" Islanzadi asked.

"On our return to the Varden, we were forced to attack and kill a group of soldiers. Eragon had been forced to kill an unarmed soldier. It was a cause for much pain for Eragon. Through the night, Eragon and me shared many things, one of them, I will not share, not without his permission." She finished strongly, and grasped at Eragon's hand out of view of the mirror. However the difference in the position of their arms, subtle but noticeable, was not lost on the Queen nor Oromis, who with an approving look gave a bare nod to Arya. "Forgive me but we must go."

"Very well. Take care my daughter." Arya terminated the spell. Knowing that Eragon wouldn't tell her until he was ready, Arya gave him a brief squeeze of the hand that quickly was replied. As Eragon left, Arya set about preparing to move hers and Eragon's tents together, to begin the rest of their eternity.


	4. Up for Adoption Notice

Hello, sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'm updating to let you know that when I abandoned this story, I quite meant to come back to it. However, I no longer have the inspiration, and after staring at a laptop for hours, I finally gave up. I'm truly abandoning this story. I apologize for all of you who want another chapter, but perhaps someone else can do it for you.

If inspiration strikes me, I will update and pick the story up, but I'm afraid I just don't see it happening, sorry.


	5. Adopted

fdquesada has kindly chosen to adopt this fanfiction.


End file.
